1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a thin-film transistor array substrate, an organic light-emitting display having the same, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A flat panel display, such as an organic light emitting display and a liquid crystal display is formed on a substrate. A pattern is generally formed on the substrate and includes a fine wiring structure that connects a thin-film transistor TFT and a capacitor.
Generally, such a pattern is transferred onto the substrate by using a mask having a fine pattern.